1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including a twin gate structure and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon-based semiconductor devices have become more integrated through the continuous improvement of miniaturization processes. However, because of limitations of characteristics and manufacturing processes of silicon materials, it has become relatively difficult to further increase the integration of silicon-based semiconductor devices.
Thus, studies have been conducted on devices that may overcome the limitations of silicon-based semiconductor devices. In this regard, nanostructure-based electronic devices have been proposed. For example, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been used to manufacture relatively highly integrated electronic devices having improved performance. Because a CNT diameter is relatively small, ranging from several to few tens of nm, CNTs are advantageous for miniaturizing devices. Also, CNTs have improved mobility, electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and mechanical strength. In this regard, various attempts to manufacture semiconductor devices by using nanostructures including such CNTs have been made.